Footsteps Among Stone and Clouds
by SapphireStar4eva
Summary: For five decades, those who wandered away from Victoria never returned. When a group of close friends volunteer to be the next ones to set sail into the unknown skys and into the dangerous world of Ossyria, what dangers await them? Please R&R!
1. Introduction

1**Introduction and Setting:** For many decades, Victoria Island and Ossyria have both been isloated due to a horrendous war between monsters and humans fifty years ago. Now, a new road has been discovered, and a large and grand ship was built to tour the new found road to the un-forgotten land of Ossyria. Only a few of the bravest Victorians dare to venture out into the open skies, for there have been many stories and rumors in the past of huge beast-like creatures called the 'Crimson Balrog'. None who have ventured out had ever been heard of again, but these were simply rumors. Or were they? A group of brave adventurers recently volunteered to explore the unknown and dangerous skies between Victoria and Ossyria, what new adventure awaits them?

**Cast and Characters**:

Name: Crew member/In-game character/IGN:

Saphy: Crowsnest Lookout/Cleric (IGN: SapphireStar)

Karik: First Mate /Cleric (IGN: Karik)

Jecht: co-Artillery leader/Assassin (IGN: LordJecht)

Dashy: Captain/Spearwomen (IGN: Saphy she stole my name ..)

Amaya: Entertainer/Musician/Cleric (IGN: AmayaRain)

Koala: Cabin girl/Spearwomen (IGN: Koaia)

Robbie: Quartermaster/Cleric (IGN: RobbieS)

Lunar: Mast-keeper/Assassin (IGN: LunarCrecent)

Fishy: Cook/Ice/Lightning Mage (IGN: Drownafish)

Shaman: Cabin boy/Carpenter/Warrior (IGN: AznBleach)

Yonny/Bandit (IGN: Yonbu)

Haxor: Surgeon/Cleric (IGN: o0Elecktro0o)

Note: More characters will be updated and added throughout the story! This is just the cast thus-far

Enjoy! Please take the time to submit reviews! Any questions/comments will definitely be answered! I love reading reviews, especially since they may be from words encouragement to things that may help me write better later on in the future chapters! Please also report any spelling/grammar mistakes that you may find!


	2. Chapter 1

**A Victorian Departure for a New Voyage**

Chapter 1

A large blast of a horn blared out in a deep low tone, echoing through the harbor. The sound was heard for miles away, through the trees of Ellina, echoing into the rocky canyons of Perion. Time was ticking by, as light footsteps could be heard, bouncing off the walls as two shadowy figures leapt off the red stone walls, dodging large wooden stakes with skulls dented through them.

"God damn it! Hurry up you-!" An angry voice snapped as he ran, "Even with haste you're slow as a turtle!" one of the figures yelled as he leapt high through the air, his feet barely touching the ground, before bouncing back up again, leaping through thin air as if he was light as a feather. His long thick bangs hung in front of his face, giving off it's radiant silver color, with a hint of blue. A blue Pilfer with the symbol of a skull was strapped around his forehead, tucked firmly so that his long bangs hung out from underneath it.

The girl, who leapt side by side with him scowled, her deep azure-blue eyes giving him a harsh scowling look and an icy cold glare as she ran. "Jecht! Stop criticizing me and start running! We won't make it if you continue to argue like this!" Sighing, she furiously shook her head, and teleported ahead, a great deal of length ahead of him, bit by bit. Jecht couldn't help but slap his face in agony, as she gained speed ahead of him. Jecht rolled his eyes as he watched her gain more distance ahead of him, her long flowing blue hair wavering behind her, which seemed to give out an odd hint of silver, much like the hint of blue he had in his.

_Not too far away_

Karik stood on the edge of the ship, his chocolate brown eyes peering anxiously out into the open. Letting one hand run through his thick jet-black messy hair impatiently, he subconsciously slid his other hand across the brand new polished wood of the railings back and forth. Tapping the smooth surface of the new lightly with his fingers, he nervously began to scrape off bits and pieces of the newly dried polished paint. _They're late. _

"Oh no...KARIK!" a voice cried in horror as a loud clank was heard and the sounds of splashing water. Looking up, Karik jumped as a metal bucket clattered to the ground, barely missing his foot, and the water soaking his robes. "Agh!" he blurted out as he looked down at his new and soaked black chaos robe. His eyes wandered upwards, seeing none other than the embarrassed Shaman at his side.

"Oh! Eh heh...sorry..." the voice answered in reply, his eyes widening at the terrible mess he made. He sheepishly looked down, his hands over his mouth, and his shoulders stooping in shame, "I-I didn't mean to!" Picking up the bucket he sighed, eying the ruined inch of peeled paint in agony, "Karik please don't pick at the paint! The captain paid me a good amount of _Meso_ just to repaint the ship and everything!" He paused scrunching him his face, "Two whole days of labor, sitting out in the sun painting my butt off!"

Karik nodded, "Err...yeah. Right...Sorry..." He said, fixing his gaze at the empty docks and at the large clock tower that hung just right above the ticket booth. All morning long, the docks were crowded with anxious crowds of people, loading up the huge ship with goods from all over Victoria Island, readying them with a month's supply of food and equipment. Crowds of screaming Victorians could be heard, just right outside of the entrance. Loud cheers of excitement and encouragement to the new world Ossyria were heard, yet not heard due to the large mass of voices echoing all around.

Another huge blast of sound was heard from the ship and the ship rumbled slightly, vibrating lightly beneath their feet. Shaman stopped and set the bucket down, "Oh no, we're starting to take flight." he said, peering down over the edge of the ship to the vast empty blue sky of emptiness below them. The crowd screamed wilder, jumping up and down waving red flags with a symbol of a white leaf wavering around against the wind.

"Oh yeah! We're starting to move!" An excited voice cried out, as Amaya appeared beside them. Her long chestnut brown hair wavered against the wind as she pointed at the crowd, "Hey look! They're cheering for us! Give a whoop whoop!" She beamed, waving her arms wildly back at the crowd and blowing kisses out into the open as she winked flirtatiously.

A huge clambering was heard as the rest of the crew ran towards Amaya, Shaman, and Karik, staring out at the huge island once more, just to get one last look before departure. Koala, a girl with curly light brown hair, jumped up and down, pushing Lunar slightly as she tried to get a better view. Lunar tumbled over, knocking over a wooden barrel full of apples, a few in which slipped through the wooden railings of the ship, toppling into the empty expansion of space below them. "Hey! Lunar! I can't see!" she pouted, moving to the side and stepping on Stell's foot unconsciously.

"Ouch! Watch who you're pushing!" Lunar snapped and scowled as he moved over a bit, watching Stell's face turn a deep shade of purple as he gasped for breath painfully as his foot felt a singe of pain.

"Hey! Where's Saphy and Jecht?" a voice rang out, pushing his way through the crowd. Fishy stopped at the railing and looked at the docks, squinting with disappointment, as he couldn't spot anyone he recognize in the crowd.

"I don't think they can make it," She paused as slowly a thought processed into her head, "…Lunar!" She wheeled around, scanning the deck for her long trusted friend. Frowning at him, wondering why he was sprawled on the ground like a moron, she helped him up and took a deep breath, "Lunar I have an idea! Quick grab the rope!"

_Meanwhile_

Saphy and Jecht had already reached the city of Ellina, their hearts and feet, carrying them faster and farther than they had ever experienced before. Saphy stopped and took a deep breath of air; huffing as she wiped the sweat from her brow, "Wait..." She said, trying to catch her breath. Pulling out a bottle of pure water, she quickly drained the liquid from it's container. As soon as the last drop emptied from the bottle, a faded light surrounded her for half a second, barely visible. Nodding slightly she rushed on, as Jecht gave her a harsh scowl, "You frikin just wasted another precious twenty seconds!"

Ignoring his comments, they both continued to pursue on, pushing through the tangled vines of Ellina's dense trees, jumping down from branch to branch. Quickly yet carefully, they avoided the small green blobs of goop that lingered around, bouncing happily and making squeaking noises. They were very much harmless, however they have been known to knock unwary travelers off the tall tree branches and into their death.

"Ah! We're almost there, Oh please don't leave yet!" Saphy pleaded. Taking Jecht's hand without warning, she quickly teleported through the city, stopping in front of the large crowd. "Excuse me! Pardon me!" Saphy's voice rang out, as she attempted to slide through the crowd. It was no use; her voice was too small and thin to be heard over the large cheering crowd. It was quite impossible to teleport their way through, especially since it meant that they would be head butting into unexpected people every so often.

"Oh for heaven's sake Saphy! Move the FUCK out of our WAY you squabbling bunch of pigs!" Jecht angrily snapped, shouting at the top of his lungs. As his angry voice echoed through the crowd, many of the people near them recoiled and looked over at him with disbelief and astonishment. Without warning he shoved his way through furiously, dividing the confused and angry crowd as he crammed and stomped his way through.

"Jecht! They're leaving! We won't make it!" Saphy cried in despair as she saw the large white sheets drop down from the mast, the ship rocking gently as it slowly lifted a few inches above the ground.

"Oh no they don't!" Jecht shouted. With one quick movement, he shoved his way through the crowd, throwing a black ninja-star at the gate, snapping open the lock, leaving the large golden gate to swing wide open. "Here's our chance!"

Saphy nodded, holding onto his wrist pretty tightly, she quickly teleported through the gates as the huge mob of people ran wildly behind them, "Ahhh! We're going to be trampled!" Waving her free hand wildly she called out loudly, despite the huge wave of people behind her, "Guys quick! Throw down the rope or something!" As she ran, her magic energy totally exhausted, she snapped, "Jecht! Haste us already! It wore out ages ago!" As the gates swung open, the large and wild crowd streamed through the gates, right behind Saphy and Jecht.

The ship was about a good few hundred yards away from them, but that wasn't going to stop them.

Ahead of them, the ship started to groan loudly, as a vast amount of ropes were thrown out into the air, in the shape of a lasso, wrapping themselves around the piers that were sticking out from the dock. The ship was on the edge, turning at a slightly odd angle as it struggled to rise into the air.

"Hurry!" a voice cried out.

"I think they might make it!"

Jecht whispered something, and a huge gust overtook them, making them feel as light as a feather again, enabling them to run faster and jump higher. Their feet barely touched the ground as a huge gust overtook them, as they leapt through the air. Seeing the rope almost within reach, he gave one last final jump, not noticing the pier right below him. Within seconds, he finally got a hold of the rope, and felt his legs collide with something very solid. He felt his lips part and his voice echoing and ringing loudly through the empty air, silencing the crowd with low sympathizing groans as he cried out, "SHIIIT!"


End file.
